kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Uka Uka (KHIII) (HPR1)
Uka Uka, the younger twin brother of Aku Aku, is a voodoo mask spirit. He is usually the driving force behind a massive evil plan, in which he often works with Doctor Neo Cortex. Cortex frequently fails, and Uka Uka is frequently furious with Cortex for his failures. Uka Uka has a short temper, is very impatient and blames Cortex every time he fails, even if Cortex is not to blame. He originated in Crash Bandicoot: Warped (1998.) Journal Entries First Entry An elemental spirit mask who was imprisoned for many milennia by his elder brother. Having failed to defeat his arch nemesis since his release, Uka Uka is working with Maleficent in order to become all powerful, but does he have another agenda? He claimed that he knew the truth behind Sora's fate, and left Sora feeling very confused. Crash Bandicoot: Warped (1998) Second Entry Uka Uka was imprisoned many milennia ago. In his own world, he has caused havoc many times, and now, working with Maleficent, he intends to do the same to all the worlds. He knows the truth behind Sora's fate, but whatever it is, he is keeping it close to his chest. He fought Sora once, on Maleficent's orders, before fleeing. As he fled, he told Sora that 'darkness' awaited him. What could he possibly mean? Crash Bandicoot: Warped (1998) Third Entry An elemental spirit mask and Maleficent's second in command. Uka Uka, imprisoned for many milennia, caused havoc in his world eventually causing it to fall to the darkness. He, along with several others, managed to escape from Wumpa Islands when they were plunged into darkness. Uka Uka knows Sora's fate, and Sora will do whatever it takes to discover what it is, but what is Uka Uka planning, and does it align wth Maleficent? Crash Bandicoot: Warped (1998) Fourth Entry An elemental mask who has lived for many milennia. Uka Uka, though working with Maleficent, was merely using her to further his own plan. He intended to use a massive syphon to rip open the lanes between and free the Elementals again. He succeeded, and using the power of the elementals, launched a massive attack on Radiant Garden, however, he was defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy after a troublesome battle and the elementals were sent back to where they came from. After he was defeated, he revealed Sora's fate and fled with Doctor Cortex, leaving Sora upset at the news of his future. Quotes Cutscenes "Imbeciles! FOOLS! NINCOMPOOPS! Can't you idiots do ANYTHING right? According to this, your track record for spreading evil is PATHETIC!" - Uka Uka to Dr. Cortex, Tiny Tiger, Dr. N. Tropy, Dr. N. Gin and Dingodile shortly before their world is destroyed. "Hmm... element... Element. Yes! The Elementals!" - Uka Uka finalising his plan to summon the Elementals. "NOOOOOOO!!! THAT'S MY JOB!" - Uka Uka to Aku Aku when the latter tells the former that Maleficent intends to destroy Wumpa Islands. "I like a challenge. I accept! This shall be fun!" - Uka Uka to Aku Aku when the latter proposes that they join forces to stop The Evil Twins, who are working for Maleficent, from destroying their world after it is restored. "Such a big head... such a tiny brain." - Uka Uka to Dr. Cortex after the latter fails to remember who the Evil Twins actually are. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Revenge of Maleficent